How Much I Love You
by true-love-can-never-die
Summary: Because you loooooooooooove him!" "...You're asking me for advice?" "Do you know how much I love you?" Okay, Let's just keep this short. My name is Katara. I'm in high school. I have a problem. A. Huge. Problem. It's my first OneShot Kataang Sukka Maiko


This is my first one-shot, so go easy on me, alright! I think I did okay, although it's a little choppy at the beginning... anywasy! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Okay, let's see, let's just keep this short. My name is Katara. I'm in high school. I have a problem. A. Huge. Problem.

* * *

"I can't believe he did that!" I said to the person sitting across from me.

"Yea, he can be a real jerk sometimes!" Tai Lee whined about her latest fling. I'd known her since seventh grade.

"Then why don't you just dump him?" I asked her with a raised brow.

"Because! He's SUCH a great kisser!" She said n her overly girly voice, then proceeded to talk about 'the hottie of the day', blegh!

* * *

Yeah, so, you don't know the problem yet, but we'll get there! I HATE talking about it, so this may take awhile.

"…and, so why don't you just tell her that you have better things to talk about, like Aang." Toph said to me after I told her about the _great_ conversation Tai Lee and I had, had. I had known Toph since Kindergarten, and she is one of my best friends.

"Because, you know Tai Lee, once she starts talking, you can't get hr to shut up, and why would I want to talk about Aang?" I asked curiously.

"Because you loooooooooooove him…" she said, putting emphasis on 'love'.

"No, I don't." I said, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Yes, you do, you liar. I know, I can tell, remember?" she reminded me.

"Damn."

* * *

Yep, I can't even talk to one of my best friends about it! I'm in deep, deep trouble.

* * *

I sighed as I sat down under a tree. "I hear you've got a crush on a guy?" I heard from beside me.

"Huh?" I asked dumbly. I looked up and saw Ski standing over me. Suki is my brother's fiancée, they're getting married after high school, she's like a sister to me.

It's Aang again, isn't it?" she asked.

"Why does everyone always assume it's Aang?!" I screamed, as I got up and stomped off, scared students scrambling out of my way as I passed.

* * *

Why DOES everyone always assume it's Aang?! I mean, he's not the only thing I think about!

* * *

I walked around campus for a few minutes, arguing with myself, when I spotted Mai sitting alone on a table. Mai is one of my best friends girlfriends, but she's cool. "What's wrong with you?" Mai asked in her emo voice as I flounced onto the bench on the opposite side of the table. I buried my head into my crossed arms onto the table and let out a frustrated sigh.

"People SUCK!" I said, which, of coarse, came out a little muffled.

"Tell me something I don't know."

* * *

FINALLY! Someone who I can sulk and complain to that won't care, or ask if it's about Aang!

* * *

"I've got a pocket, got a pocket full of-" smash!

"GRAGH!!"

"Geez sis, what's eating you? You love that song! Is it Aang again?" Wrong. Thing. To. Ask. I shot him a look and he backed off with his hands up in surrender.

* * *

Okay, yes, IT'S AANG! If you've figured that out then you shouldn't keep on bugging me about it! Geez!

* * *

"Why did you ask me here again?" He asked.

"…I need you're advice." I stated simply.

"You? Need my advice? Wow, you must be really, really desperate! Is it Aa-" I cut him off.

"Yes I am desperate, very desperate. And, YES this IS about Aang! So, just can it, Zuko!" I yelled at him, causing people in the diner to stare.

"She has guy problems." He told everybody, and as if by magic, they turned back to whatever they were doing before hand. I smacked him over the head with my hand. "Oww!"

"Nobody needed to know that, idiot!" I whispered to him harshly.

"Okay, okay, now what do you want?" he asked.

"Alright, now you're one of my closest friends and you're Aang's best guy friend." I started.

"Yeah, so?" he asked.

"So, he talks to you about girls he likes, right?" I asked.

"…Right." He said.

"So, should I make a move, or should I back off?!" I finally blurted out.

"Geez Katara, and you call me an idiot." and with that, he got up and left.

* * *

I hate him SO much sometimes! GRAH! I wonder how Mai can stand him!

* * *

I'm standing on a bridge in the park, watching the sunset, and before ANYONE asks, yes I was thinking about Aang. I was thinking of how nice if he would have been here to watch the sunset with me, for him to hold me, for him to be in love with me. I sighed, it probably won't ever happen, but I'll be happy as long as he's happy, I am after all his best friend, so it comes with the job. I laughed out loud at the thought. "Hey Katara." I hear someone say from behind me, without turning around I recognize his voice, it's Aang. He walks up foreward, and stops next to me.

"Hey." I say softly, not looking at him.

"Something wrong?" He asks, concerned.

"Naw, I'm alright." I say to him. I know he isn't buying it, but he lets it slide.

"Okay, then can I ask you something?" He asks me.

"You just did, but go ahead and ask me another." I say, smiling at him.

He smiles back. "Well, I need your opinion on something…" He trails off.

"Go on." I tell him.

"Well, there's this girl," He starts. My heart starts to crack.

"Oh, continue."

"Well, I love her,-" I cut him off.

"-And you don't know if she loves you back?" I ask.

"No, I know for a fact that she loves me back. I just…need to find the perfect way to tell her. Now, I have an idea, but I want a girls opinion on it!" He tells me excitedly. Meanwhile, my heart cracks some more.

"Okay, I'm all ears." I say, trying to sun supportive.

"Okay, so, we would just be talking, right?" He asks and I nod. "Well, then I'll ask her, 'Do you know how much I love you?" and then after she answers, I'd do this!" He exclaimed, and then he kissed me, full on the lips! Without thinking I responded, not wanting to part, meanwhile having my heart shattered into millions of pieces. We soon parted, and I felt tears gathering in my eyes. "And then, do you know what I'd say?" He whispered softly, wiping the tears that had started flowing out of my eyes away. I shook my head no. "I'd say, 'I love you that much, Katara.'" he whispered, looking m in the eyes. I cried even harder and he kissed me again.

Has used tissues scattered everywhere I cried SO much while writing this, and I don't know WHY! It usually takes alot to get me all chocked up like that! Anyways, as always, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
